1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to testing computing devices, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for managing testing of a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A method of testing a motherboard may attesting a plurality of predetermined test items with the motherboard. The test items may include a memory test, a central processing unit (CPU) test, a north bridge test, and a south bridge test, and are stored in a configuration file. However, test personnel may modify the configuration file to remove one or more of the test items, that the motherboard would otherwise fail, in order to produce false positive results. Therefore, a more secure method for controlling a test process of a computing device is desired.